Missing You
by Marena Azure
Summary: After the battle George is trying to cope with Fred's death. He has flashbacks of happier times. Will he ever be the same George we know and love?


**I do not own Harry Potter. (I wish I did) This is my first story, please tell me what I should fix so the next chapter will be better. :)  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

**Dear Journal, May 4, 1998**

It has only been two days since Fred was taken away from us. I don't know how I can go on, or even how people expect me to. Since then, I have been holed up in my room thinking how I could possibly live without him. During the war, Fred had fought valiantly. But she murdered him, without emotion or regret. That horrible bitch! How could she take him away from me, my twin, my other half? I know I will never feel for anyone else what I felt for him. It is my fault he is dead. I should have been able to save him. Why couldn't I have stopped that damn explosion? Fred should still be alive. And yet, mother, father, and my brothers all go on as though it was a simple twist of fate. I know I could have done something. There is always a way of preventing the future... I just wish I knew what it was.

**George**

"George, dear. It's time to wake up," Mother says,shaking me. "Why don't you come downstairs and I'll make some lunch?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be down in a minute," I say, reassuringly.

"Alright, dear," She says as she shuts the footsteps echo down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The journal falls off my chest as I hoist myself onto my feet, forgetting it's I bend over to pick it up, I look over at Fred's old bed and I can't bear it. I start balling, then realize that I am expected downstairs so I control myself. Going to the window, I pull back the curtains and squint as the sun hits my eyes. The birds are chirping as if nothing has happened. If only I could be that way right now. If only everything were as it were before.

I walk out of the bedroom that we used to share and into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I reaze that Fred would not want me to act this way. He would want me to carry on with my life, and be happy.

_"George there is something I want to say to you. If I ever die. I don't want you to mope around and be all "gloom-doom-woe-is-me" I want you to carry on like you would if I were still here. Get married and have kids for me. Just be happy and be yourself."_

I remember when he told me that. It was when we were in our third year. Fred, how can I possibly do that? I can barely walk without you here.

Someone is knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I say.

When I open the door I see Ron standing there.

"You okay, mate?" He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, I don't think there is anything anyone can do. It'll just take me some time." I say, as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, thinking to myself,_ I'll never get over this_.

Everyone looks at me with sympathetic eyes as I sit down at the table. But how could they ever know how I feel? They look as though they are afraid to say anything, fearing it will set me off into a rage of fury, or, perhaps, a ball of misery.

An awkward silence fills the room... no one knows what to say, or maybe no one feels like saying anything. After eating, I get up and walk outside. My feet carry me to a familiar place . This is where Fred and I used to play as little tykes. I see the tree house that we used come to when the world became too much. There was always a mutual understanding between us. We told eachother everything. We lived in our own world, and no one else was allowed in.

_One time when we were about 11 or 12 we had gotten into a fight with our parents. We stormed out of the house and ran to our favorite place, the forest behind our house. That was when we decided that we were going to build this treehouse. It took us a year to complete, but it was worth it. This is where we came up with all the ideas for our joke shop. This is where we would stay up all night and talk about girls. _

_"Why do girls have to be so cruel sometimes?" Fred asks. "The other day I was talking to Angelina, and two Slytherin girls walked by and broke out laughing. Just, why?" _

"_Fred, We have a lot to learn about girls. we may never fully know how they work."_

_"Well said, mate."George says as he slaps me on the shoulder "That makes me want to stay away from all girls. Even Angelina. And I really like her." _

_I look out the window, the moon is out and I hear crickets singing. "We should probably head back, or people will think we're dead or something, You know how mother worries."_

The memory brings a hidden smile to my face._ I really miss you, brother_. As I look up at the sky, a raindrop falls on my cheek. My knees start to buckle underneath my weight, and my head feels lighter than usual. They give underneath my weight, I drop to the ground and fall asleep as the rains pours down on me.

**Hope you liked it. Please review :)**


End file.
